


A Queen crashed the wedding

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Plans, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, Swan-Mills Family, Swanmills - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: See beginning of notes for the prompt I received for this One shot!Haven't we all fantasized about Regina crashing Emma's wedding...Hope I did it justice.





	A Queen crashed the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt:PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WRITE REGINA CRASHING EMMA AND HOOKS WEDDING BUT AS THE EVILQUEEN LIKE SHE DID AT THE CHARMINGS. I NEED THIS.

"Ma!" Henry beamed as he ran up to his blonde mother, on her wedding day and throwing his arms around her.

 

 

"Careful kid, you don't want to ruin my dress, Have to look perfect for Regi-" Emma suddenly realised she was not saying the name of the person she was about to marry, the air filled with a foggy silence, a horrible silence, one that shouldn’t have been there in the first place but it was "Oh umm I mean Killian. Killian I mean Killian." Emma went a bright shade of red, as Henry removed himself from around his mother and smiled up at her.

 

 

"No you didn't Ma. You meant Regina. You meant my Mom." Henry put him small hand, gently on Emma's shoulder and squeezed "Just tell her the truth."

 

 

"Nothing to tell." Emma snapped, brushing herself of as the music started playing , Charming walked over holding out his arm.

 

 

"You know she could do something, you know how Mom gets, she-"

 

 

"Henry enough, she'll be fine. She should have said something sooner because now it's too late...” Emma sighed, picking up her dress, a dress that wasn’t exactly overjoyed to be in. “Go on kid, run along and sit down next to your grandma."

 

 

“But Ma! What about-“

 

 

“Henry!” Emma fumed, biting her tongue on what she really wanted to say, Emma knew the truth, she knew yet again her son was right. “Please kid just...just drop it. She made her choice.” Emma sighed

 

 

Henry grumbled “Yeah to make you happy.” and he walked through the oak  doors, running down the aisle and placing himself in a huff, next to his grandma.

 

 

Charming turned to his daughter with a smile, still holding out his arm for Emma."Are you ready?"

 

 

"No. But let’s go" Emma replied with a faint smile, in which you could see she really didn't want to be marrying the pirate.

 

_To make you happy_ those words rung strongly in her brain, what did Henry mean?

 

 

 Was Regina doing all this so she wouldn’t risk losing her again? So she could be happy? If she, herself was marrying for happiness and love, to Killian, then why didn’t she want to walk down the aisle? and why on her wedding day was she thinking of Regina Mills? Was there even a reason that made sense? Probably not, but what on this earth does.

 

 

Charming frowned at his daughter, as she looped her arm through his and before he could say another word she whispered just loud enough for him to hear "Come on; let's do this thing now before I change my mind."

 

 

Emma complained holding her dress with the other hand,  a dress she no less hated. She felt like she'd been plucked from the Victorian era in this dress. She hated it, her mother picked it out, and it was not a dress that Emma would have picked out for herself. Snow had even asked Killian what kind of dress he'd want Emma to wear and between them they had somehow come up with this style. All Emma kept asking herself was  _what in god's name were they thinking?_

 

When Emma showed Regina the dress she laughed, she couldn't help herself and the one thing Emma remembers Regina saying to her was

 _"Oh god Em. It’s uhh...god it’s hideous. You deserve to be in something much better for your wedding day."_   

 

 

That really stuck with Emma considering she didn't have a say in over half of her wedding to Killian. However Regina telling her she deserved more, made her instantly feel better, she couldn't explain it, there was no way to explain it. She just sort of felt....alive, from Regina and her words.

 

 

Emma gripped at her father’s arm as they walked down the aisle, everyone stood, smiling right at her. Emma was waiting to see the one persons face she wanted to see, it was just one face in that crowd that she needed to see, but she wasn't there...she was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

All the way down that aisle the blonde never once looked at the man she was marrying. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life and yet she just felt so disconnected to the whole affair, that was unravelling before her eyes. Somehow they'd managed to get through all the vows with only one minor slip up, Emma said Regina's name instead of Killian's, the pirate just put it down to Regina not being at the wedding.

 

 

Just at the moment, a second after they'd said their "I do's" the doors to the wedding chapel flung open, with a wisp of wind in there trail. They had opened just as they had at Snow and Charming's wedding, a familiar voice came from the end of the aisle and everyone turned their heads to see Regina standing there in not her usual madam mayor outfit, but in Emma's favourite blue Evil Queen outfit, also the same outfit The Evil Queen had her first encounter with Emma in when she came to storybrooke.

 

 

"Sorry I'm late." Regina had a wicked grin spread wide across her face.

 

 

Which was said in her Queen like voice, before she started to walk fast down the aisle, to where Emma was standing, but before Regina could do anything else, Snow jumped up and grabbed Regina by the arm swinging her round to face her.

 

 

"Regina! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snow shrieked.

 

 

Regina took a slow deep breath and looked at Snow, like she’d gone crazy "I'm doing something I should have done six fucking years ago!"

 

 

"No! I will not let you ruin another wedding Regina; you had your chance to tell her. If you do this you will destroy this family!"

 

 

"Excuse me?" Emma said with a stern tone, holding her voice a little louder than she meant. Emma then looked directly over at Regina turning her body so she was facing the commotion "Regina? Tell me... tell me the truth please..." Emma tried not to, but the way she asked Regina it was a beg, and Regina’s smiled only became wider, the things she would hopefully soon be able to make Emma beg for excited her beyond believe. 

 

 

Regina walked over to Emma, taking her hands, into her palms, feeling the softness coming from their hands being on top of one another, a touch that made a fire start within both of their souls. The mayor took a sharp, slow and deep breath as she only just managed to hold back her tears.

 

 

"Emma if I say this, if I tell you this, if I am truly honest with you... it could ruin everything, I could destroy your life. Well destroy the life you're about to start with the one handed pirate and if you don't, I mean if you, well-"

 

 

Emma smiled sweetly, taking Regina’s face between her hand "Gina, breathe. It’s me. Please just tell me." Emma smiled as she went back to holding Regina’s hands, this time Regina’s hands where on top.

 

Regina took another deep breath, biting her lip as she did. "Okay here it is. Emma I should have told you this years ago and I am so sorry I didn't but Em, I love you, like I really... really love you, not in the platonic sense, I don't lay my feelings on the ground for just anyone. Daniel, he was the only other person I did this for...” Regina paused as she composed herself not letting anyone else in, just seeing Emma “...but my feelings for you are far greater than my feelings for Daniel, and that’s saying something I've never felt like- and I'm so scared you won't...I think I didn’t think I could feel like this about anyone but with you Emma...I do. I want to spent rainy days, cuddled up on a couch watching old movies or impulsivelyrunningoutintotherainanddancingwithyou-“ Regina was talking a million words a second, far too fast for anyone to understand, anyone but Emma.

 

 

Emma smiled at Regina with a slight laugh in toe "Will you shut up my Queen and for god's sake just kiss me"

 

 

Regina proudly grinned like a Cheshire cat, from ear to ear "you called me your Queen..."

 

 

"Regina Mills, I just tell you to kiss me and all you heard was 'My Queen' you're insane!" Emma laughed, pulling Regina in and placing her hands on the side of the brunette's face "I've waited a very long time for this, so now I'm going to kiss you."

 

 

No one needed to say another word, because both of them leant in, closing in on the space that hovered between them, grazing their lips against each other, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist pulling her in tight to her body, tasting Emma’s vanilla lips on her own, it was slow and soft and for a moment it was just the two of them. The kiss lasted for much longer than expected, and when they broke, both Killian and Snow saw red both screaming at Emma and Regina.

 

 

Emma turned round to her Mother and Killian, the pirate had now joined snow just behind Regina. Emma lost it with the two of them "Oh will you two just shut the fuck up!" Snow looked as if someone had sneezed on her face.

 

"Oh and Killian? You can have this back.” Emma took off the rings from her finger, throwing them at the pirate which bounced right off his head, making both Emma and Regina bite back a laugh.

 

Emma intertwined her fingers with Regina’s, taking a loving hold of the mayor’s hand “Are you ready?”

 

“I think... I think there’s no question.” Regina smiled, with nothing but love in her eyes for the blonde. “By the way, you look hideous.”

 

 

“I know, but you don’t.” The both laughed softly, holding tight to each other’s hand, with their spare hand, they both held up their own dresses, and gave each other a challenging look and just made a run for it, out the wedding hall until they were no longer in sight and all you could hear was the echo of Snow calling out her daughter’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to kudos and review!
> 
> Have a prompt for me? Send it to my tumblr Parrilla-My-SwanQueen.tumblr.com/


End file.
